Her Shadows of Insanity
by SexySelena666
Summary: Sakura was pushed to the shadows and nows she's come back with a need to make them realize what a mistake they've made. She's determined to show them its their fault she's now consindered insane...What happens when they push an angel to the edge?
1. Chapter 1

_**I am in a place,**_

_**Not quite dead…..not quite alive **_

_**It's not day….nor is it night….. **_

_**Its somewhere in between…**_

_**Where am I?**_

_**Well of course it's…**_

…_**INSANITY!**_

**C**hapter One

Part 1

They all wonder why I am like this now. My once innocent eyes now clouded with desire to kill. My once lively laugh now only appears in glee for the bloodlust that rages through me. They say that I had always been like this. That it was just choosing to resurface now.

That's a lie.

It's _their_ fault.

All of them.

Tsunade…..

Sasuke…..

Naruto…..

Kakashi...

Sai…..

Yamato…..

They all left me….one after another.

First Sasuke, to become powerful, to take revenge.

Then Naruto, to become powerful, to bring back Sasuke.

Then Kakashi…..he left to go back to the Anbu.

Then Sai…he went back to ROOT.

Then Yamato….he followed Kakashi.

Then Tsunade, she _claimed_ that I wasn't stable enough and that it was for my own good.

That's a lie.

I was fine….I was perfect before everyone left me. Even Rookie nine left me. They stopped inviting me to things…..they stopped talking to me…..they stopped all contact.

Why? I don't know.

Everyone pushed me into the shadows, so why are they surprised that I'm embracing them?

I was sixteen then. The first day I killed someone out of cold blood. I was sixteen. The day I left was my birthday. My sixteenth birthday.

The day I left I prepared a seal that would open one my eighteenth birthday. That means it would have opened a month ago.

This birthday was the best so far. My seventeenth was good but this was my first day as a true Akatsuki member. I have been in the organization for two years now. But this is the first day I can go out into the open.

Today we will be making our long awaited comeback. I have risen up so that I'm now second in command much to the chagrin of many who made fun of me when I first arrived.

Today I would see the surprised the looks on the people who left me. They all thought I had died….committed suicide is what Tsunade's excuse was.

I would show them that it's their fault I'm here. It's their fault that now I'm part of the group I had tried so hard to extinguish.

It's their fault I'm not the old Sakura anymore.

Part 2

* * *

><p>I sighed rolling over in my bed. The black satin sheets stuck to my skin. My small pajamas did nothing to cover me. The shorts rode up harshly showing my white legs while the small tank top didn't even cover my midriff. It also rumpled up around my unbound chest barely covering them. My pink hair stuck to my sweaty cheeks annoying me. My arm flung across the bed listlessly, landing on what I thought was a pillow besides me.<p>

"Oomph!" grunted the pillow.

My eyebrows scrunched together. I knew I was slightly mentally unstable but I was _sure_ my red and black satin pillows did _not_ talk….or grunt.

"Shhhhh! Pillows aren't supposed to talk so stop trying to make me hallucinate!" I ground out between clenched teeth as I curled up next to it enjoying the blissfulness of the coolness against my bare skin after I had kicked of the sheets.

"Sakura-hime, you should get up and put some clothes on before we go to the meeting,"

I growled and rolled away from the pillow; if it insisted to talk I would just get away from it. Then I felt myself being lifted of the bed and dumped onto the cold ground. I was up in a flash holding a kunai to the neck of the person.

"Sasori," I sighed pulling back my arm tiredly.

"Yes Sakura-hime you should really get dressed today is you're…debut if you will," he said with a small smirk.

I quietly surveyed the man in front of me. It was amazing despite him being a puppet he was attractive none the less. I had thought I had killed him with Granny Chio's help but no….he had been brought to life and put back together. His pale body contrasted greatly to the dark red satin pajama pants I kept in my room for anyone who wanted to come and sleep in there. His chuckled at my staring and pushed me gently toward the bathroom.

"Go Sakura-hime, you need to get dressed or you'll be late for the meeting and we can't have that now can we?"

I rolled my eyes and walked in listening to him walk out.

My room which was dark with black and red everything, contrasted greatly to my black and white bathroom that looked more like a spa than a normal bathroom.

I stepped into the huge shower after throwing my clothes into the hamper carelessly. I quickly turned on the hot water and started washing my long hair and shaving.

After I was happy with my hygiene I rinsed and stepped out dripping on the tiled floor. As I stared in the mirror my mind drifted back to the first day I was a ninja and I had stared in a mirror like this. Back then I had been vain and a weak kunoichi but now I was neither. Now I didn't have to be vain because I knew the men in this place were deeply attracted to me even on my worst days. I didn't need the make-up I wore to fights or the fancy clothes but they were provided and I took them. Even though I was still Sakura and still had the same petite frame my enemies were deeply disappointed when they thought I was a weak easy fight. My fist could shatter walls without chakra and with a well place tap I could kill a man.

Not only did I now have the strength and the chakra reserves I didn't have when I was in Konoha I had the skill and experience. I was a professional killer now. My chakra reserves were just as large as Naruto's maybe more. I rarely had to use even half. The only time I really used all my supply was when I fought all the Akatsuki members at once.

My once cut short hair was now to the backs of my knees and my once bright mint green eyes were now deep viridian. My once small chest was now rival to Tsunade's. I was beautiful even if I did say so myself.

I then started to dress. Over my massive chest I put a blood red corset styled tube top that was open in the front. Attached to that was fish-netting that went only over the sides and up over my shoulders like a tank-top. My stomach still showed as was my back. Only the sides and hips were covered with it. The fish-netting was similar to a jumpsuit and went into shorts and after I had slipped on a blood red thong I pulled the shorts over my legs but you couldn't really tell because the fish-netting only started about six inches below the navel and unless I was without the skirt that I always wore you'd rarely see where it started. I then slipped on the skirt; it as well was blood red and had a slit clear up to my hip, which showed where I wore my holster and forehead protector. It, on the other hand instead of red and black accents had a white belt looping around my hips and white accents. The front of the skirt dipped about two inches but mostly covered by my belt. Then under that I wore white high heeled boots. The heels were actually also used as knives in my fights and were permanently stained red. After that I slipped my crimson gloves on which had the fingers cut out and came up above my elbows. Then at the end they had fish-netting. After all that I slipped my cloak on. I had personalized it and cut away the shoulders so my shoulders were always bare, and the sleeves were much too wide almost like a kimono.

Finally I was done dressing. But then I had to apply my make-up. Around my eyes I lined them darkly with eyeliner the same color as my skirt and tube top. The edges fanned out both on top and bottom giving me a kind of mystical look. It was my signature. As a cause of my wild makeup and strange outfit many thought I was other worldly being.

I straightened my back and stood with dignified grace as I stepped with the silence that only a ninja of my power could have. They were meeting in the normal room I could hear them with my enhanced hearing. I walked in silently waiting to be acknowledged. I didn't have to wait long. Konan noticed me not long after and walked over to me holding out a beautifully manicured hand.

"Welcome Sakura-hime, the boys do not notice you and probably won't until the meeting begins so I advise you come on up and sit in your seat," she said her soft voice brushing just the edges of my hearing.

I nodded smiling slightly still holding her hand. It felt odd, her being only about three years older than me but her attitude and demeanor made her seem years older. Many said the same about me so I knew how she must feel, having so many people demand her maturity. That's why we connected so quickly.

I stepped up the slight rise where my chair which looked more like a throne than an actual chair was sitting by Peins. Mandra had decided to keep order by staying in the shadows sometimes coming through innocent Tobi. Though I didn't feel it was right having someone as innocent as Tobi, Mandra had gently reminded me, in a way I was more innocent than Tobi was by far.

The Akatsuki had become the family I never got to have. Mandra was like the father or older brother I never got to have, Pein and Konan were like the distant cousins that you loved dearly but hid it well. Hidan and Kisme were like the crazy drunk uncles. Kuzuku was like the money loving uncle. Sasori was like a sort of creepy distant cousin but you knew he loved you deep down. Deidara if he was a girl he'd be the long lost sister but sadly he was born a male so he was the long lost brother. And then there was Tobi the younger brother with a dark side, and Itachi the silent protective older brother. Zetsu, both sides were like creepy cousins that had slight problems but still cared in their own way. They were all like a big family. And I was the one in the middle, I wasn't over protected but I knew in a heartbeat they'd all protect me if the need should arise.

Soon I was seated comfortably my legs crossed daintily waiting for Pein to come and for the meeting to start. Konan stood beside me our hands still intertwined. She knew I was a bundle of nerves and ran her thumb over my knuckles. Her hand looked quite a bit bigger than mine and was manicured with blue. Everything stopped and Pein walked in. Konan smiled at me slightly squeezing my hand and walking down the steps of the platform and seating herself at the table in front of the two seats on the lower level.

The others looked surprised that I was there and looked like I had been there for a while. They hadn't seen me enter not had they felt my chakra. I smiled at them slightly taking a deep breath before masking my face into perfect indifference.

"Sakura-hime," Pein greeted bowing his head at me.

"Pein-kun," I acknowledged calmly while my heartbeat sped up. Today was the day that everything would change.

Pein said just that, "Today will be the day we come out of the shadows, stronger and fiercer then before. Sakura-hime is with us now and that makes up invincible!"

The group cheered grinning at me. I allowed my lips to tilt up and stood with the grace of a cat.

"Two years ago I sealed a box. I gave it to the Hokage the day I left Konoha. In it is my ninja resignation; I set it for my eighteenth birthday. That was a month ago. It also has a dagger covered in my blood. They will be having a 'mourning' session that confirms my 'death'. They will not know that I stand among you. It also has a scrap of Itachi-kun's cloak. They have most likely already identified it. When we strike they will not know I am with you. But when they are all together that is the only time you can let on that I'm alive…..is that clear?"

I glanced at everyone after my miniature speech.

They all immediately nodded, even Pein. It was funny even though officially I was only the second in command everyone knew who wore the pants in the organization.

"Then let's give the Konoha scum a surprise of their life shall we?" my lips twisted into an evil smirk, eyes dancing with mirth.

Everyone stood and started smiling in a similar way and started walking out the door. I simply transported myself out side to meet them.

They all started off at a run as soon as their feet hit the grass outside the compound. As soon as the last person was out I followed easily coming to the front where Pein and Konan were.

"How are we gonna do this Pein?" I asked quietly.

"We'll just walk in," he smiled at me his pierced lips twisting in a deliciously sinister way.

My lips mirrored the look and said,

"Fine with me….but can we make it dramatic?"

"Of course Princess, you'll be in front,"

"Are we going to wear out hats?" called Deidara.

"No only Sakura-hime will wear anything over her head and that'll just be her hood," replied Konan.

The group grunted affirmative. Soon we were in the forest that surrounded Konoha. I glanced back and locked eyes with Itachi. It was strange, as viridian clashed with Sharringan and a mutual agreement passed between us.

No matter what the leaders or the inhabitants did to us we recognized it as our home and Kami did it feel good to be home. He smiled one of his rare smiles as we all dropped to the ground silently.

"They're in my old training grounds…." I said trailing off.

I looked around at the trees I had numerous races in with Naruto. My heart ached at the memory but I pushed it down with a shake of my head.

'_He betrayed you…get a hold of yourself!'_ chastised Inner Sakura

'True…but that doesn't make it hurt any less…'

She fell silent with that.

"Come," I said motioning my hands for them to come over to me, "When my team starts to say their…. 'Good memories' about me that's when we'll make our presence known….is that clear?"

They all nodded at me and we walked that way. Everyone was there; some were standing stone cold while some were sniffling pathetically. I nearly snorted aloud. If they cared this much back then I would have still been there. My lips twisted in a sneer as some of the Rookie Nine said there 'goodbyes' to me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and looked up to be greeted by Deidara's face.

"You ok?" he asked quietly his breath fanning my hair back slightly.

I turned my glare onto the people surrounding my 'grave', "I've never been better…..I can't wait to see the looks on their faces,"

I watched silently as my ex team went up and started speaking about me.

"Sakura was a wonderful teammate; she was hardworking and always carried her weight-," started Yamato.

At that moment I nodded to the others and pulled a black hood up over my face hiding it easily.

"If that was true why the hell did you run her out of this town hmm?" I yelled out stepping from the cover of the bushes with the others on my heels.

Everyone there stood hurriedly and pulled out weapons.

"Tut tut tut," I clicked my tongue shaking my head, "That's not nice to draw your weapons on someone you thought was such a _wonderful_ teammate now is it?"

"What the hell are you talking about? Sakura is dead!" yelled Naruto, "And there's no way in hell she'd join a group of scum like you!"

That hit me…hard….

"That's right…" I said shaking my hood back so everyone could see my lower face, "Ninjas who disregard the rules and who are missing Nin are scum…" I paused and took a deep breath slipping my hood back still hiding my hair but not my face, "But Naruto you forgot one key part to that, 'But those who abandon their friends, those are the ones who are lower than scum.' Did you forget that part hmmm?"

The ones behind my were smirking I knew and were looking at me proudly,

"You abandoned Sakura! Called her insane and refused to train her! Disregarded her love for you, left her alone in her pain! And you call US scum?" called Deidara.

I turned and looked at him smiling my little smile and whispered, "Thank you Dei-kun,"

"What are you talking about? We did it for her own good! What do you know or care about it anyway?" yelled Kakashi.

I felt everyone stiffen behind me and held up a hand.

"Surely you Kakashi can tell why I care, surely you Kiba can smell me can you not? Have you become that weak?" I questioned.

Kiba bristled, "What the fuck do you mean?" he snarled.

I laughed out loud, "I'll take that as a yes," I looked at them pulled my hood out of my face letting them see me for the first time in two years.

"Surely you can smell an ex comrade….or have you forgotten my presence that much?" I asked again.

Everyone looked shocked and hurt.

Naruto took a step forward as did everyone from my ex team did. Even Sasuke stepped forward with a surprised wide eyed look. Naruto hesitantly reached out a hand, it was shaking.

"Sakura-Chan?" he whispered hoarsely.

After he said that my cruel laugh echoed through my old home's forest…

"Hello Naruto-_kun_" I said sarcastically.


	2. Chapter 2

My eyes water….

My breathing is labored….

My body slick with sweat….

They don't understand…

What I'm going through…..

Why do I have to suffer through this…?

What is this…?

This is the insanity that I'm in love with….

It keeps me living but kills me slowly…

It's my life while it's my death….

It's my lover and my family…

It's everything…and nothing….

Chapter Two

Everyone looked at me in shock. My lips twisted sadistically at their hurt.

"Long time no see," I said raising my eyebrows with a challenge.

"Sakura! What have you done?" yelled Tsunade starting toward me.

I simply lifted my chin defiantly, "You pronounced me dead…..said it was suicide even though you had neither body nor blood! Why would you care Tsunade-san? I am dead remember? I am no longer a ninja of the Hidden leaf….I gave you the resignation papers remember?"

She growled, "How was I supposed to know you were alive! In that box it had a bloody knife! I thought you were dead for sure then!"

I smiled sardonically, "Yes…." I mused quietly, "But that was just recently…..only a month….and I would have died by that knife too if it weren't for Deidara…."

_***Flash back*** _

_I held the knife to my wrists breathing harshly. 'This was it,' I thought as I dragged the sharp dagger across my veins, 'This is the night it ends,'_

_After I had slit both wrists I held my shaky hands to my throat the knife clenched between them. They quivered but didn't leave their spot. Slowly I tilted my head back and as I swallowed my throat scraped against the blade. I let my eyes slide shut feeling the blood from my wrists run down my arms pooling in the crease of my elbow and sliding onto my clothes._

_Breathing deeply knowing it would be my last breath I pulled back the dagger and prepared to plunge it deep in and across my neck. I thrust the knife toward my neck waiting for the sound of the blade cutting my flesh and blood splattering and the white hot pain that would come before blissful blackness._

_The sound came; the slightly sickening sound of flesh being torn….but…the pain never did. I even felt my warm blood splatter on my face. Why wasn't the pain here?...was I already dead?...no….that couldn't be right….I could feel the cold concrete of my floor beneath my knees….so….why was there no pain?_

_I slowly opened my eyes and was more than surprised to see a hand blocking the dagger on its way to my neck. My eyes followed the arm and locked on to a slightly familiar face. For a moment I recoiled thinking it was Naruto but then I noticed something…this person was older…..handsomer in my opinion and his hair was longer, lighter and his eyes were more ice blue then Naruto's. But deep in the depths I saw the same kind of worry that Naruto often looked at others with._

_Then something clicked; the appearance, the scratched forehead protector, and the large billowing cloak with red clouds._

"_Dei…Deidara….from the Akatsuki…." I whispered shaking slightly._

_His grimacing face smiled slightly as he removed my still shaking hands from the dagger and pulled it out of his hand._

"_Yup….what gave it away? My devilishly good looks? My sexual innuendoes? My astounding care for pretty damsels in distress? My wonderfully luscious honeyed golden colored sexy amazingly aswome hair?" he asked striking a slight pose as he wrapped his hand with a cloth._

_I looked at him numbly and replied deadpan, "Your cloak and your annoying-ness," _

_He seemingly wilted, "Well that is a letdown! I was hoping after I saved you you'd come running in my arms and we'd live happily ever after, blowing things up together!" _

_I just stared at him and he just shrugged and started cleaning my wounds on my wrists, "Well it was worth a try….just think children with strawberry blonde hair…they'd be gorgeous!" _

_Suddenly what he had just prevented sunk in, "How could you?" I cried flinging him away scrambling for the dagger, screeching when he picked me up and held me close to him, my arms pinned._

"_Shhhhh, what do you mean?"_

"_You…you…you! I was going to be able to let it all go! I was going to leave this place! I was going to be able to die peacefully! Everything was going to back to normal before they started thinking what a nuisance I was! I would be buried and then they'd forget about me and I wouldn't be a burden to anyone anymore!" I started sobbing and he pulled me into his chest patting my back with some awkwardness._

"_Hey!" he exclaimed, "I have an idea!" he pulled me away from his chest and held me at arm's length looking at me, "You're a strong ninja even if no one else sees it! Why don't you come with me?"_

_I stared at him for a moment, "You're insane aren't you?" I asked completely serious._

_He pondered my question then broke out into a grin holding his index finger and thumb a little bit apart, "A lil'!" he said happily._

_I face palmed, "Leave it to an idiotic blonde to come and 'save the day'" I grumbled._

_He grinned and tugged me up not seeming to care that I had got blood and tears all over him, "Come oooonnnn!" he whined pulling on my arm._

"_No!" I argued pulling back, "I can't just go off to join the Akatsuki! That…that….that'd be treason!"_

"_So? They left you already and you were planning on committing suicide anyway! Come on! What's life without a few treasonous acts?"_

_I groaned slightly, "Nooo!" _

_He then put his free hand on his hip and looked at me with raised eyebrows, "Don't make me use force!" he threatened._

_I sighed, "If I do come along can I do something first?"_

_His face stretched in a grin and did a happy dance of sorts while pumping his fist in the air, "Yes!" then he paused and said to me still smiling broadly, "And yes to your question!"_

_I sighed shaking my head, 'Maybe,' I mused quietly watching him, 'Maybe this will be good for me,'  
><em>

_That was the day I sealed the things in the box that I sent to the Hokage…that was also the day I killed my first person in cold blood trying to get out of the city….it was the day that changed my life…..it was also the day I was convinced that Deidara was insane….maybe more so than me…_

_ ***End of Flashback*** _

I remembered that day and flashed Deidara a smile tilting my head slightly at the people I used to call 'friends',

"Deidara is the one who saved me that day…you should be grateful to him you didn't find my mangled corpse," I stated emotionlessly.

"Sakura…." Naruto whispered again.

I glowered at him, "Yes Naruto I am Sakura for Kami's sake stop just saying 'Sakura! Sakura!' it's getting annoying!"

He looked taken aback, "Sakura-Chan….this isn't like you…no….you can't be Sakura-Chan!"

I felt Hidan's presence appear at my back, "Save it kid! Sakura fucken hime is with us now so suck it the fuck up! We're her fucken team now so just go back to fucken thinking she's dead you damn asshole!"

I looked at Hidan blinking slightly, "Well Hidan-kun…I didn't know you felt that strongly about it….."

He turned red and growled out irritably, "Jashin-sama told me to do it…." He said attempting to hide a blush.

"Well," I said smiling and putting a hand on his forearm, "Tell Jashin-sama thank you very much and that I'm touched that he cares about me,"

He just grumbled unintelligibly and went back to where he was originally.

"Why are you here….Sakura?" said Sasuke.

I turned slightly surprised he had even acknowledged me, "Hmmm….so you _do_ know my name…..hmm…I never realized…" I said mocking surprise.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he growled.

"Oh nothing….nothing at all…..but I was _sure_ you had forgotten that I was you're teammate…..you did leave me on a bench in the middle of the night…..and you never did acknowledge my presence when were on the same team…"

He seemed to have the grace at least to look ashamed, "I never meant to…." He trailed off.

"You never what? Never meant to hurt me? That's bull shit and you know it! You never saw me as your equal, and even now you're only concerned because I might get in the way of you killing your brother isn't that right? Well you're right there! You're not gonna go near Itachi-kun without going through me!" I exclaimed my voice rising slightly.

I literally felt Itachi smirk, "_Don't_ say a _word_ Itachi!" I growled.

He just chuckled, "Yes Sakura-hime,"

I stiffened as I felt an Anbu try to slice at my neck and simply put a hand out grabbing the katana he held in my hand the material of my gloves protecting my hands from the blade.

"Well if it isn't Sai….hmm….did you ever remember your past Sai-_kun?_"

"Sai!" shouted Naruto.

"Naruto, she is a member of the Akatsuki and I have sworn to destroy the Akatsuki, it doesn't matter if she was once my comrade,"

I laughed outright, "Sai darling, do you really expect to kill me? Hmmm? Even when we were still on the same team and I was weaker than you I could easily overpower you…..and now I'm stronger than most if not all the Akatsuki?"

He stiffened in surprise and said frostily, "You're lying,"

"Oh really? If I was lying would I be able to do this?"

After I had said that I took the blade and bent it clear in half and broke it off flinging it at him pinning him by the shirt color to the nearest tree; the blade sinking at least two inches into the poor abused thing.

The Konoha Nin looked at me in shock once more, kami I could get used to this.

"So do you still think I'm lying?" I asked dusting my hands off.

Sai looked at the now ruined katana and then at the part that was in the tree.

"That….that was my brothers!" he said emotion leaking into his normally emotionless voice.

I felt a pang of guilt but shoved it aside, "Then that shows that you shouldn't mess with me now,"

No matter how hard I pushed it away the guilt ate at me.

'Damn,' I thought grumpily, 'I hate my conscience,'

'_Damn is right Hun'_ piped in Inner Sakura, _'but go fix it anyway, show them as if you're just flaunting your power,'_

'You are a genius did you know that?'

'_Yes as a mater a fact I did but it always feels good to hear it from another person,'_ she chuckled and disappeared into the reassess of my mind to watch the show.

I stalked over to him reveling in the way he cringed slightly and yanked the katana out of his hands and from the tree. I place the parts together slightly and channeled my chakra into both pieces holding them as they untwisted and went back together as if nothing had ever happened. I shoved it back at him and said just loud enough for everyone to hear,

"When we meet again it will be on the battle field and you'll need to have your weapons in their best shape….I wouldn't want to win an unfair fight….that wouldn't be satisfying…."

I turned on my heel and stalked off toward the cover of the woods again stopping when I felt a tug at my skirt. I glanced down and looked at a child. Her eyes were big and brown and her hair a wild red. Her clothes were dirty and ragged and she had bruises on her face.

I immediately recognized her; I had healed her on several occasions when I had seen her on the streets after running from bullies and abusive parents.

"S-Sakura-nii-Chan?" she said quietly.

I knelt down besides her running a glowing green hand over her body cursing my naturally caring attitude as I did.

She grinned up at me and ran off her newly healed leg carrying her faster than before. I sighed and stood my eyes softening as I looked at her and then turned cold as I turned to the other inhabitants of the village, "That is one reason I'm glad I left! You people don't stop this! She is abused almost every day and none of you do anything about it….you all are the scum of the world…..not us….."

With that I walked away not bothering to glance behind me for I knew the others would follow me after having their fun.

As I heard the booms from Deidara's bombs and the psychotic laughs from Hidan I smiled twistedly, "Just wait Konoha….just wait till we meet in battle…..I will take relish in striking you all down…I really am looking forward to it…."

Ok first authors note! Yay! Anyway…..ok…I have questions to anyone who reads this, which pairings would you like to see most in this? As of now my ideas are just her kind of having all the Akatsuki at her feet but if you have any suggestions please tell me! Oh and I meant to put this at the top but I don't own Naruto! Just this little plot bunny! And review people! Review like there's no tomorrow because it makes me motivated! 'Kay peeps? Kay! Any way bye bye! I'll be waiting for your reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Voices and visions and permanent indentions….**_

_**Feel the cold stares as insanity blares….**_

_**Whoever dares to make the flame flair makes the perfect heir…..**_

_**Eccentric places and unfamiliar faces….**_

_**Demented has been invented…**_

Chapter Three

I sat calmly at the kitchen table, the others still weren't home. I had told them to have a good time so they were probably out drinking somewhere. Something then caught my eye, a kitchen knife.

"Where is the love?" I sang breathlessly holding the knife loosely in my hands.

"Is it here?" I slowly sliced my finger watching the blood bubble and then slide down my wrist. With a short burst of chakra I was able to heal it still watching in fascination.

That was one up side with being a medic, I could cut myself but no one would be none the wiser. It wasn't that I was depressed or anything, the blood from my veins just fascinated me.

I made a face and went to the sink to wash off the blood. If Itachi caught me doing this he'd take away my weapons for a week. Life was boring without my sharp pointy objects so I tried to keep it on the low.

Slowly I wondered around the compound that we all shared. My head bobbing in time to the music that played in my head I started for Itachi's room. He had a grand piano in his room and I had an idea.

I stepped in front the large doors that lead to Itachi's room. I really wasn't supposed to go in there but he hadn't kicked me out completely so I took that as a good sign.

I slowly pushed opened the door lightly stepping into the darkly lit room. There in the corner was a large king size bed with red sheets similar to mine except all red. The walls weren't decorated and the curtains were simply red velvet and the carpet was plain black. Very…..bear….and unlived in. but the one thing I was looking for was in the darkest part of the room. A white grand piano shoved in the corner

I sat on the white seat and brushed my fingers across the keys softly. Slowly I started off with cords that had been echoing all day in my head. The cords eventually morphed into a sad sounding song. **(A/N Ok think like Evanescence My Immortal thinking of and/or listening to that will help greatly…now back to the story!) **The lyrics slowly slipped out of my lips like little daggers piercing my heart. **(A/N Again yes I'm extremely sorry! But I'm not going to type out the lyrics to that My Immortal so just go listen to it or pretend ok?) **

After the strains of music finally melted away into silence I noticed a presence besides me. Quickly trying to wipe away my tears desperately embarrassed I suddenly felt calloused fingers brushing them away for me. I looked up surprised.

"I-Itachi?" I stuttered shakily.

"Mmn," he grunted quietly.

"W-What are you doing?" I asked shivering as he brushed his fingertip across my lower lip.

"Ju-" he never got to finish that because in that moment I heard the others come in the door obviously drunk.

I hurriedly stood up looking around fidgeting with my black night dress.

"Uhhmm….uhhh…I….uh…have to go!" I squeaked out and practically ran out of his room.

As soon as I was in the privacy of my own room I leaned heavily against the door dazedly holding my fingertips against my lips blushing.

"What the hell was that?" I whispered softly shaking slightly in something I couldn't define. It wasn't quite fear, or lust and wasn't like the feeling you get when you crush did something…..what was it?

I shook my head viciously, what was this world doing to me?


	4. GOMEN! GOMEN GOMEN GOMEN!

**Authors Note!**

** Ok people of the fan fiction community! I have not died unlike popular belief! I have only now returned to the states so I apologize deeply! *bows repeatedly* Gomen Gomen! Well now I'm off to update my story and possibly create new ones to appease you all~! Bye bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Ok! My readers! I do not own the characters in this story, I wish but sadly my magic genie is off on vacation so I'm afraid that won't be happening for a while…..well….sit back and enjoy the story! *waves***

_**...Oh Lord, how long will you forget me?**_

_**Forever?**_

_**How long will you look the other way?**_

_**How long must I struggle with anguish in my soul with the sorrow in my heart every day?**_

_**How long will my enemy have the upper hand in this long, horrible battle?**_

Chapter Four

When the morning came I hadn't slept. I needed alcohol…now. I threw on a robe and crept silently out of my room. The kitchen was thankfully empty. I went over to the fridge and opened it wincing at the sound it made. Sighing, I dug a minute before becoming successful in my search of sake. I looked at the small cup that you normally used, shrugged and started drinking from the bottle.

As I walked around the kitchen swigging the bitter liquid I hear I groan come from the hallway. One of the boys must have brought a hooker home again, since the groan was distinctively female, yet, to gravely to be Konan's.

Sure enough a woman, maybe around my _mother's_ age walked in looking tired and hung-over. She seemed surprised to see me.

"You another of Kisme-kun's hoes, sweet thing? I've been here long enough to know none of them like it when you get in their alcohol," her voice was low as if she had one to many cigarettes then screamed for an hour straight. Not the most attractive thought.

I looked her up and down, obviously fake boobs, too much make up, _badly_ dyed hair, urrgh…..she made me feel sorry for the female population.

"Well, '_sweet thing_' I actually live her and I'm not some hoe," I said my mouth near the edge of the bottle so it came out garbled.

She gave me a once over and snorted, "Ya right. You're such a small thing what else could you be?"

That annoyed me a little bit.

"Trust me Obba-san I'm no hoe."

With that I walked away laughing at her spluttering

Later when my alcohol was gone and it was light I changed into my training uniform. I needed to train. Several minutes of stretching I started my routine.

Kick, punch, block, and flip, do it again. Axe kick, reverse punch, round house kick, back hand spring. Jump kick, outer forearm block, hand stand, bicycle kick, back on feet. Do it all again. Repetitive but it brought results. Then I brought out my scrolls.

I pulled out Shiro Ookami, an ancient axe that Kisme had got me. It was apparently a distant cousin of Samehada. After u brought her out I smiled as she literally hummed in excitement.

"Hey girl how about some practice?" I cooed.

Shiro Ookami was a large axe, larger then Samehada and was red and black. Since she was larger than me and much heavier, whenever I fought with her I didn't pick her up till the last minute or acted like she was too heavy. I loved the expressions on the enemy's faces.

She was wrapped in crimson ribbons much like Samehada that were splattered with black ink. The end had a ring and a large bulky chain that I would wrap around my arm and hold with my hands to "swing" her. Then on the top three large gold rings were hung with knives hanging off of them. All of this was wrapped and covered unless I was fighting with her. Also Itachi had given me a single black cord with a large red ruby hanging on the end as a present.

When I thought of Itachi I blushed slightly and felt myself falter in a move.

"Whoa Tiger, you need to be careful where you swing that," came a familiar voice.

I glanced over and sure enough there stood Kisme in his blue glory.

"What cha want now?" I ground out resting the axe on my shoulder.

Kisme smirked and gestured to the compound,

"Everyone's getting up- its past five already- and they want food….and ya _know_ we can't cook."

I did in fact know that they couldn't cook, last time I let them cook was the second day I was here,

_**Flashback**_

_I stared in utter horror at the sight in front of me. There were dishes stacked that looked like they hadn't been cleaned in weeks if not months, there was moldy food in the refrigerator, and it seemed as if "Zetsu" and "Tobi" were trying to make something that __might__ have been supposed to be miso soup. I saw the others staring at the food as if it were a normal thing. I felt my stomach roll as it was set on the table in front of several of them and they ate it grimacing. _

_The medic in me reacted almost immediately and not thinking I smacked the spoon away from a member that I knew from my reading was called Kisme. There was a collective silence in the room as I took the bowl and sniffed it. Sure enough the ingredients were no good and it seemed that the one they referred to as Tobi had added poisonous mushrooms._

_My lips tightened and I shook my head going around the table gathering the bowls up. A sudden hand on my arm stopped me cold in my tracks. Itachi Uchiha had put his hand on my arm to stop me from taking his bowl._

"_What are you doing?" he asked his voice laced with a deadly undertone. It seemed that you didn't get between that man and eating…no matter how disgusting it was._

_Though my mind knew that this man was a possibly insane murder the medic and stubborn side overrode it and I retorted,_

"_Well, Uchiha-san I am possibly saving you're life,"_

_He simply looked at me then smirked, "And how exactly are you doing that hmm?"_

"_Ya bitch! No matter how fucking disgusting it is it __is __fucking food, it's not gonna fucking kill us!" chimed in another voice._

_I raised an eyebrow at his language but brushed it off. I had heard from Shikamaru's account of the fight between Azuma and Hidan he had a foul mouth. Then looking back at Itachi I held out a bowl so he could see it._

"_Uchiha-san do you know what that is?" I asked pointing to the poisonous mushroom._

_He looked at it and gave an amused smile, "A mushroom of that I bought at the market,"_

_I gave a smirk that would rival that of him himself, and retorted, "Did they know you were Akatsuki?"_

_Deidara cut in with amusement in his eyes, "Sakura-Chan we wear big black coats with red clouds on them of course they did."_

_I nodded and said quietly, "That would explain it then."_

"_Explain __what?__ Jashin woman! Get to the fucking point already and let us eat the damn food!"_

_I smiled and picked out one of the mushrooms, "This is a very poisonous mushroom Hidan-san, one which if you happen to eat you will die a very slow and painful death, where you internal organs slowly shut down and the heart muscles are slowly degraded so that It can only be restored by an expert healer….." _

"…_.."_

_Everyone stared at me then at Tobi and Zetsu._

_Deidara came over to me and looked at me with slightly pleading eyes_

"…_.Can you cook?"_

_I looked at the mess and contemplated the hungry looks on the men (and Konan)._

"_Why don't you order take out this time hmmm? It's going to take me quite a while to clean this mess….." _

_I more felt a change in the air then saw "Kakuzu's" glare. Deidara saw the confusion that flickered in my eyes and he smile,_

"_Don't mind him the treasurer and doesn't like us spending money on anything but essentials and sometimes not even then,"_

_I looked around at the expressions of the people in the room and turned back to Kakuzu._

"_I think this counts as an essential at this moment…." I said blinking slightly._

_He simply sighed and pulled out a check book and a note book filled with figures and balances._

_ **End of Flash back**_

Ever since then I had been cooking for the group. Never again had I let them go get food from the market I went alone.

I looked at Kisme and shook I head in amusement.

"So where's that old hooker you brought home?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged looking unabashed, "Sent her back where she was from,"

I chuckled at him, "She thought I was a hoe…am I really that hot?"

He laughed and rested his arm on the top of my head, "Yup princess. Actually in fact you're much hotter than some hoe."

I smiled and elbowed him in the ribs, "Thanks Jaws, you made my day."

He grinned showing off his pointy teeth, "I try princess, I try."

As we set off to go back inside I put Shiro Ookami back into her scroll. I walked back with Kisme's arm still resting on my head.

As I arrived back in I saw them all sitting at the table laughing and goofing off. As I looked at them I felt my eyes soften and a smile come to my face. At times like this I didn't regret leaving behind the people in Kohana. Here at times like this, watching Deidara and Sasori arguing about art, Hidan trying to strangle Tobi, Itachi and Pein immersed in conversation, Konan and Zetsu simply watching with half amused smiles and Kakuzu counting his money…..this is when I knew I was home….

**A/N: sooooo wachya think? Did this at least **_**help**_** keep you from throwing rotten tomatoes? *hides behind Hidan just in case***

**Hidan: Woah bitch Woah! Why the hell are you hiding behind me?**

**Me: because you won't die if they throw things at you….me on the other hand will die if they throw sharp pointy objects at me…..**

**Hidan: I thought you were only worried about tomatoes….**

**Me:….They are fan fiction readers…anything could happen…..**

**Hidan:…O.O?**

**Me: *shakes head* never mind just tell them what to do….**

**Hidan: Fuck you, fine! Fucking Rate and Review so this bitch will feed me…**

**Me: Say please~!**

**Hidan: fuck- fine fucking PLEASE!**

**Me: You heard the man! XD**


End file.
